Growing Up
by xxprongsyxx
Summary: Dear Trusted Diary,This year is going to be different. Why? You ask curiously. Simple, I have a plan.You heard correct, it is a brilliant plan. What is it? Well you will have to wait and see I have to run it by Lily first


_Dear Trusted Diary,_

_My name is Alice Summers; don't let the name fool you. I am not always a sweet natured girl; I can be quite feisty if you mess with me or my friends. Actually cancel the's' in friends, it is just Lily and I._

_I am finally starting my 5__th__ year at Hogwarts. But this year is going to be different. Why? You ask curiously. Simple, I have a plan._

_You heard correct, it is a __**brilliant **__plan. What is it? Well you will have to wait and see (I have to run it by Lily first). But I guarantee, this is going to be one i__**nteresting**__ year._

_That's all for now_

_Alice_

"You're writing in the diary I gave you for Christmas" Lily exclaimed a little excited.

Lily was beautiful; although she didn't know it. Lily had beautiful red hair that ran down her back and seemed to fall in all the right places, EVERY FREAKEN DAY. Honestly that should be impossible. But that's not all, she has a perfect figure, not to big or muscular and not anorexic skinny too. Her eyes were awesome, Lily calls them 'just green' but they seem more like emerald green.

I don't blame James asking her out every single, annoying, day.

"Sure am" I replied.

We were sitting on the Hogwarts Express, by ourselves of course. To put it simply, we were nerdy loners. But with my **brilliant** plan, that should all change.

"Can I read it?" she asked leaning over to grab the diary out of my hands.

"No way" I said holding it just out of reach "did you read the cover, it says,"

I let out a little cough so I sounded like Professor McGonagall, causing Lily to laugh "KEEP OUT, DO NOT READ, TOP SECRET etc."

"Oh come on Alice in other words that says READ ME!!! All over it" she said laughing at her own joke.

"Oh ha ha" I said sarcastically.

I decided to put the diary in my bag, to remove all temptation.

Oh where are my manners, you have absolutely no idea what I look like. Well I shall give you an extraordinary description.

I am plain and boring.

Sorry to disappoint you but it is true. I will explain why.

I have straight blonde hair, and blue eyes; like most people. Although I must admit I have long legs and I am a bit tanned (holiday in Hawaii) so I guess it's not that bad.

Anyway, back to reality.

"Lils?" I asked nervously, it was time to run my **brilliant** plan past her.

"Mmm" she said glancing up from her thick book; apparently she didn't notice my nervousness.

"You know how we have been, how do I put this, unnoticed for the past few years?" I asked

"Yeah…" she said looking at me curiously.

I started to get even more nervous; I have no idea why, it is only Lily.

"Well, do you think we should have some fun this year?" I asked, unaware I was holding my breath.

"Yeah, why not" she said looking back down at her book.

I exhaled, that's it? This is HUGE and all she said was 'Yeah, why not'. Crazy girl.

"How do you think we should do it?" I asked her. Yes I know, I didn't think that far into my **brilliant** plan. Stage 1 took me all summer and so I had no time for stage 2.

Lily put her book away; I swear she is always reading.

"Haven't you thought that far through your **brilliant** plan?" she asked smiling.

"Well no, I mean stage 1 took me all… hang on, how do you know about my **brilliant** plan?" I asked getting very suspicious.

She opened the book she was reading and pulled out my diary and threw it to me.

"I couldn't resist" she said trying to smile innocently.

"You evil she-devil" I said giggling.

We were laughing together when the compartment door slid open. Usually no one talks to us although as I glanced up, I noticed this was a special occasion. It was James and his marauders. Yes I know, dorky name. But they chose it.

"My my Lily flower, you are looking even more radiant" said James in his 'smooth' voice.

Lily's smile vanished, I sighed, and here we go again.

"Yes Potter" said Lily

"I was just wondering if you and your gorgeous friend here," he said winking at me "would join us for dinner"

Lily paused; weird she should be yelling insults by now.

"We would love too" she said

My jaw dropped, so did all the marauders'. This is huge, Lily said yes. It was only dinner, but WOW.

James seemed shocked too, it was only when Sirius whispers "she said yes mate, leave now before she kicks your ass"

They walked down the hallway back to where ever they were going with James saying "She has never kicked my ass" "oh yeah, remember when…" Sirius' voice trailed off.

I looked at Lily stunned, she just smiled.

"So, what's this about you being feisty?" she said referring to my diary.

I regained my composure and began talking

"Well do you remember last year when the marauders' kidnapped you and refused to let you go? I said smiling at the memory.

She laughed "Oh yeah, every one of them had a bloody nose"

We sat talking about my 'feistiness' for the next hour until I remembered something.

"You are so sneaky" I said out of the blue.

"What?" she asked, having no idea what I was talking about.

"You said yes to James so we could have more fun this year, didn't you?" I asked accusingly.

"Well that, and so you and Frank can get together" she said wriggling her eyebrows.

I groaned "I do NOT like Frank, get it through your thick skull" I said knocking my fist on her head.

"Come on, you're the one that wants to have more fun" she said

"OK fine" I said crossing my arms

"It'll be fine" she said

"You can finally marry James now" I said smirking

She through a book at me, I ducked just in time.

"If that hit me, I would have died" I said shocked.

"Poor baby" she said laughing.

The train came to a sudden stop, the sun had set and it was time for dinner.

This was going to be interesting…


End file.
